


[Meta] Podfic As A Valid Fanwork

by dodificus



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument against those who think fic is the only form of valid/worthy fannish expression</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Meta] Podfic As A Valid Fanwork

Stream or download on soundcloud: [here](http://soundcloud.com/dodificus/podfic-as-a-valid-fanwork)  
Length: 11:22

I'd like to clarify that this is in no way an attack on fanlore, the editors, users or gardeners there. This is my response to the conversations going on at the fail fandom anon meme (ETA: Don't read this unless you're feeling really thick skinned)

If you would like further information on what prompted the anon meme thread, Paraka has described the issues with fanlore much better than I in her post [Podfic Entries On Fanlore](http://podficmeta.dreamwidth.org/24766.html)

 

Originally posted September 24th 2012 at the DW amplificathon com [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2039089.html)


End file.
